the_epic_strugglefandomcom-20200214-history
Psychopath Royale
Psychopath Royale is the Week 20 Challenge of The Epic Struggle 2. Rules This challenge is called Psychopath Royale, and the jist of it is that you want to murder the other team. Each round, you will make 1 action against a player of your choice on the other team. You cannot target your own people. (See below for action timing priority). If you fail to submit an action, you will stand there with your dick in your hand and any actions targeting you will succeed regardless of chances. You all start with 5 HP. Multiple players on one team may target a single player on the opposing team. Because teams are now even in number, no one has to sit out. Actions: Shoot - 4 damage, but 25% chance to miss. Stab - 2 damage, but can be countered. Beat - 1 damage, with 35% chance to KO (target can't act next round). Can be countered. Grenade - Instant kill, but 10% chance to kill yourself instead. Will affect hiding player. Note: friendly fire applies, so if you blow up a player that one of your teammates is either countering or targeting with Beat or Stab, your teammate will be blown up as well. If you blow yourself up, any player targeting you with Beat or Stab is also blown up. (NOTE: If you target a hiding player, you have a 10% chance to kill yourself, a 10% to instantly kill the target, a 10% chance to deal 3 damage, a 10% chance to deal 2 damage, a 10% chance to deal 1 damage and a 50% chance to miss. Beat/Stab/Shoot against a hiding target fails as explained in the rules for Hide, therefore Grenade will not affect players targeting a hiding player with Beat/Stab/Shoot, as those players' actions are nullified) Hide - Nullifies all non-Grenade actions against you this round. You are still vulnerable to Grenade (see Grenade for your chances of survival/damange evasion). NOTE: You cannot hide for 2 rounds in a row. Counter - If targeted by Stab or Beat, you take no damage and counterattack any and all players targeting you with Stab or Beat (and will have the same chance to KO your attacker if targeted by beat. No effect against players targeting you with Shoot or Grenade. (Note: Beat's KO chance and Shoot/Grenade's success chances are always 100% against a player who fails to submit) Action timing priority: Hide -> Beat/Stab/Counter (simultaneous) -> Shoot -> Grenade (Note: simultaneous actions are as such. If 2 players stab each other, both will take damage. It can be fatal for both, so 2 players targeting each other with Stab at 1 or 2 HP each will both be killed. Beat's KO chance takes place at the end of the action, so double KOs are possible and if a player Beats another player who Stabs in return, the Beat and Stab damages will both take place and if the Beat earns a KO, it will be active as of the next round) - The game will last for 5 rounds and the team with more players alive at the end of 5 rounds will win. The losing team will vote 1 player out. In the event that both teams have the same number of players left at the end of 5 rounds, there will be an additional round. More additional rounds will occur to continue breaking ties until one team finally has more survivors (In the event that both teams are wiped out completely in the same round, be it at the end of 5 rounds, earlier or later, BOTH teams will vote 1 player out). If players all decide to peaceful and just hide/counter so that no one is killed, additional players called Mayochetes will join the game and will target random players with random actions (and will not be targetable by players >_>). In other words, trying to smartass it by everyone hiding/countering won't work out. Category:Challenges